ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday VS Darkseid
Doomsday VS Darkseid 'is the 44th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Afraid that Ben could interferre with his plans, now he's so close to discover the location of an ancient artifact, The Black King commands the release of Darkseid. He hopes to start a brawl between Darkseid and Doomsday, so Ben can no longer focus on his plans. Plot "Mr. Tennyson becomes a minor annoyance. But we better keep it that way. Release Darkseid, let him deal with that. A battle between Doomsday and him will be plenty to worry about for the boy and in the meantime, he doesn't interfere with my plans." The man in gray suit nods and leaves the room of the Black King. "You will regret the day we met, Mr. Tennyson." The BK-Corp employee opens the cell of Darkseid and activate the elevator plateau while he releases the helmet around the head of Darkseid. Both are looking at the Nevada desert as Darkseid asks him what's happening. "Time for your retribution" as he teleports the big guy to New Bellwood. As Darkseid walks to the streets, he suddenly understands the meaning of the words of the stranger. "Doomday!" "Not here!" Ben appears as Ultimate Buzzshock and charges. Gwen and Kevin are looking at the monstrosity. He quickly counters Ben attack and throws him away. "Where is Doomsday?" "Darkseid, it's time to end this, once and for all!" Doomsday appears and charges too. He grabs the surprised Darkseid and throws him to a parking garage, letting it collapse on the stranger Darkseid. Darkseid breaks free from the ruins that lay upon him. Ben is recovering and commands Kevin, Gwen and even Cretox to look out. These two titans are way too powerful to be impressed by Kevin's powers and they are needed to evacuate everyone. Doomsday have thrown Darkseid in New Bellwood Planetarium, destroying the building. Ben tries to electrocute the two but without effect. It only angers Darkseid. He punches Doomsday and then concentrate at Ben. "Flee, boy!" as his eyes are glowing red. Ben transforms in Jetray and flees but it targeted by the beam which follows him everywhere. Ben goes Ultimate in the hope to go faster and outrun the beam but it won't work. Kevin gets a smart idea and tells him to trick by hitting Darkseid. Ben turns around and grabs Darkseid by his back, turn him around and let him be hit by his attack. He flies further and hits Doomsday in the chest and actually pushes him 2 meters far. He breaths fire in meantime, burning Doomsday a bit. But Ben runs out of luck as Doomsday smashes him in the ground and kicks him out the way as he goes for Darkseid. Darkseid seems him coming and tries to use his Omega Beam but Doomsday anticipated this by grabbing a car, rip him in two and throws one part at him as the moment Darkseid shoots at him. It explodes on impact and attacks him with the remaining part of the car. He starts to hit Darkseid's head with the piece but after two hits, he counters and grabs the piece of the car. He hits the head of Doomsday until it breaks to pieces. Doomsday hits him back to the ground and places his foot on the head of his nemesis. Darkseid's reacts by burning to the foot of his opponent, using his laser eyes. Doomsday grabs him quickly by his armour and lifted him in the air. "Don't do that again!" Darkseid's smiles but Doomsday punches him with his fist. "Didn't see that coming, did you." But Darkseid's react by grabbing the head of Doomsday and giving headbutt. He starts a beatdown on Doomsday and ending with an uppercut. Doomsday takes revenge and grabs Darkseid's arm and twists it around. Darkseid jumps at him, using his good hand to grab his head and throws him to the ground, creating deep crater, exposing the conduit pipes. Using his Omega Beam and starts to ray Doomsday in the pit. After dark smoke leaves the pit. He turns around: "Now, where is that Ben Tennyson." But Ben has transformed in a new, darker alien: "The Omen!" He is slightly surprised but not as surprised as when Doomsday grabs his leg and throws his in the crater. Ben as Omen steps towards the pit with the words: 'This ends here.' He open his claws and releases to dark vortex ray. Both aggressors are hit by a separate beam and they disappears. The gang joins up with him and asks him what he has done. "What did you do to them." Gwen asks him. "I send them both to the end of the Earth. 4 billion years, the Earth will be destroyed by the implosion of the sun. On the dead planet they can't harm anyone else." Suddenly Ben stands still. The two claws opens and they hear a darker voice than his normal The Omen's voice. "The fall of the universe comes with ten. Letting the Dark One rises again. The ruins of the tragedy are the tears of agony. The hero has to fight without fear. Even while he prevails, he will disappear The prophecy is told to all, the prophecy of the fall!" Alien used *Jetray Case_18.png|'Jetray OMEN.png|'The Omen' Ultimate Buzzshock (Blue Fox).png|'Ultimate Buzzshock' Ultimate Jetray.png|'Ultimate Jetray' *The Omen (First Appearance) *Ultimate Buzzshock *Ultimate Jetray Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Black King *Darkseid *Doomsday Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance